There are 2 goals: the first goal of this study is to estimate the frequency of UGT1A1 ploymorphisms in Hispanic patients diagnosed with colorectal cancer. The primary goal of the second component is to understand the differences in drug pharmacokinetics in patients with and without UGT1A1 polymorphisms.